<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm the dreamcatcher, but nothing but nightmares are caught by unsaved_misc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483772">i'm the dreamcatcher, but nothing but nightmares are caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc'>unsaved_misc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cryptid au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, Nightmares, Other, PTSD, Torture, Vampire! Matt, Witch! Matt, cryptid AU, planning to write a resolution to this hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he looks at matt, and his eyes are red, full of hatred and control. and matt sees his past in those eyes, the rain and the thunder. how sharp the teeth felt, how he looked up at that black night sky and tried to prepare himself for death. matt feels his eyes welling up with tears and he wants to look away, but he knows it will do nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cryptid au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm the dreamcatcher, but nothing but nightmares are caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope u guys enjoy this, even if its short n kinda sad! i plan to write a resolution fic afterward to make up for this hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>it’s the nightmare again. matt wakes up in a cold sweat, his heart racing and his spine straightening as he sits up in bed, the sheets tousled around his legs. he has it once or twice a month at the most, always attacking his dreams when he least expects it. it’s hard for him to sleep anyway, insomnia attacking him at odd hours and leaving him restless. even half dead, he still needs sleep. whenever he has the dreams, he’s more scared than frustrated, lying in bed and breathing harshly as he waits for his heart rate to calm down. he stares up at the ceiling, cursing everything and pinching the bridge of his nose. the nightmares had been getting more frequent this month, and he’d had at least three this week already. he just wanted it to stop. matt looked over to his window, the blinds drawn and moonlight poking into his room. he could use some fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>swinging his legs over the bed, matt stood and grabbed a hoodie, throwing it over himself as he made the quiet exit from his bedroom and down the hardwood steps. despite the fact he wasn’t sneaking away from anyone, the creaking made him wince, sudden and loud in the silent air of the house. all that could be heard was the ticking clock and ryan’s distant snoring, putting a tiny smile on matt’s face. he slipped on his sneakers and opened the backdoor, greeted by crisp winter air. snow caked the back porch, untouched and soft like a blanket. the familiar crunch of snow under matt’s shoes felt pleasing, watching his breath form into vapor before his eyes. matt liked the winter more than most. everyone hated the cold, but he enjoyed it, how it felt like home. it reminded him of holidays or the sudden inspiration he got to write whenever he saw snowfall. the trees were bare, the forest dark, almost black. it would have been foreboding if not for all the contrasting snow. matt palmed at his hoodie pocket, but the familiar feeling of his cigarette pack was gone. he must have left it inside. as he was about to turn in and grab his marlboro’s, he felt something, something that wasn’t there before. a chill ran up his spine, making the hairs on his neck stand up, and he knew it wasn’t from the cold weather. it felt like the strange feeling you get when you walk next to a mannequin in a store. someone behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>matt spun on his heels and the sight almost made him fall, eyes widening and mouth dropping open in shock. if someone had witnessed what matt was seeing, they wouldn’t think anything of it. it was a man, clad in a navy blue suit and tie, his dark brown hair slicked back. he was grinning, staring intently into matt’s eyes. the only off-putting thing about him was his height, standing at 6’7”. the longer you looked, the more you noticed the demeanor changing, growing darker. something was wrong. matt felt his mouth going dry, his eyes welling up with tears, his limbs unmoving. he didn’t have to speak, though, because the man did for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hello, roach.” his voice sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard, piercing matt’s ears like needles. matt felt his whole body beginning to shake, tears spilling over and staring on in horror. he’d never been this afraid in his life. only once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“remeir?” his voice was trembling when he said the name. he thought he would have forgotten it after so long, twenty-six years of life away from the storm and the scars and the fear, but it all came back the minute he saw remeir’s face. the tall man smiled, wide and threatening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s been a long time, roach. can’t say i’m very happy to see you either.” matt didn’t know how to react, feeling like his jaw was cemented shut. his brain was screaming at him to run, to get away as fast as he could before remeir could attempt to kill him for the final time, but his legs wouldn’t budge in the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re not as brave as you were all those years ago. look at you, shaking in your boots.” he pointed to matt with a slender finger, and matt flinched away, cowering at the small motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wh-what are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and that embarrassing stutter. you’re such a failure.” he took a step forward, his polished shoe crunching against the snow, and matt fell backwards, landing against the wood. he tried to crawl away backwards, sneakers slipping in the snow, but he couldn’t seem to get away fast enough. remeir reached down, grabbing matt by the hoodie collar, and pulled him up so he was practically hanging in midair. matt kicked out his legs, attempting to wiggle free, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“squirming like the little roach you are. vermin. i need to shape you.” he lowered matt down, but instead gripped a strong hand in his hair, yanking him down the porch steps. matt cried out in pain, kicking and attempting to find purchase on the railing of the porch, but remeir stopped him short by slamming his head into the wood. matt groaned, his eyes fluttering closed, ears ringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i have to fix you.” remeir’s voice was soft, but horrifying, and matt tried to stay awake and fight, but the force was too much. his eyelids closed to the throbbing pain in his skull, and everything went cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🝰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>matt’s eyelids felt heavy, as if they were being weighed down, unwilling to open. for a moment, he thought he was in his bedroom, wine red sheets and black blinds and plush carpet that he’d land on to do his morning stretches. however, the more he blinked and his eyelids creaked back open, he could see the room was grey and dank, somewhere far off and abandoned. he attempted to move his arm, but it strained against something hard. finally opening his eyes, matt could see his wrists and ankles were tied down, the ropes powdered with something wet and stinging that matt could only describe as holy water. he never understood why holy water burned vampires, but he didn’t have much time to question that in his situation. he could hear something shuffling, a door closing and feet on concrete, and matt started to struggle against the ropes, hissing at the burning against his bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wakey wakey, roach.” matt could feel his stomach pooling with dread, brow furrowed and breathing starting to quicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“r-remeir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“please, we’ve already done this dance, matthew. skip the introductions.” he finally turns around the chair, facing matt with a sinister smile in his face. now that matt was sitting, the man was even taller, looking down at him like prey. his hand gripped at matt’s chin, tilting his head up so he was looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i bet you’re wondering why i dragged you here after twenty-six years. you probably thought i forgot about you. but i didn’t forget.” his fingernails were beginning to dig into matt’s skin, and he started to squirm. “every person i bit, i drained it all. i drank everything until i could feel the life slip out of their veins. but you...my first and only mistake. my accident. my son.” he grinned, and if matt wasn’t so terrified, he would’ve spit in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>your son.” matt said, though the force behind his voice wasn’t too strong. remeir didn’t stop smiling, though, instead dragging his nails down across matt’s cheek and making the boy cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“trust me, roach, i’d prefer if you weren’t.” he stood back, staring down at matt with both disgust and interest. matt hated how those eyes made him feel, how they observed him like he was on stage. matt was surprised as well, to feel the slow trickle of something hot slipping down his cheek. blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“b-but...how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, yes, i know. vampires don’t bleed. not unless you’ve got a good bit of liquid vervain inside you. the funniest part was that i bought it at an essential oils store.” remeir grabbed the bottle off of a tray sitting next to him, shaking it in matt’s face. matt knew what this meant, and there was suddenly more at stake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but, i digress. the reason you’re here is because i finally discovered that i have some use for you.” he walked around matt, slow and stalking like a cat, and matt strained against his bindings yet again. “i always thought having you around was a waste. but, now that i know you’ve started practicing magic...you’re powerful, matthew. you have at least an ounce of promise.” remeir paused in front of him again, head cocked in curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t want to give you much credit. however, i can’t deny you’re stronger. maybe even...stronger than me.” remeir’s face falls at that, and the way it changes completely, the constant smile now gone, makes matt feel more afraid than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i could either use you, or kill you.” he looks at matt, and his eyes are red, full of hatred and control. and matt sees his past in those eyes, the rain and the thunder. how sharp the teeth felt, how he looked up at that black night sky and tried to prepare himself for death. matt feels his eyes welling up with tears and he wants to look away, but he knows it will do nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“killing you would be pleasant.” matt sees two fingers rise, pale and spindly, and he tries to struggle away, craning his neck in the opposite direction. he can’t escape, however, the fingers pressing harshly against matt’s bite scars. they’re cold, icy and clammy like a corpse, but they burn at the same time, hot like a fireplace poker. matt screams then, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to block everything out. he just wants to go back to his safe space, in jackson’s sprawling victorian home with all of his friends, sipping hot chocolate and telling stories about their day. but that’s far away now. remeir lets go and matt opens his eyes again, flooded with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don’t have to endure this anymore if you just agree to follow me.” reimer's voice was sharp as glass, sudden and close to matt’s ear. he could feel the man’s breath, barely full of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no.” matt muttered, his voice trembling. remeir frowned, backing away and grabbing hold of a knife. pure silver. matt strains in his seat, but remeir holds him down, the dagger aimed at his forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well then. i will continue to carve.” remeir raises the knife and slams it down then, slipping right through matt’s skin and bone until it pins his arm to the chair, blood spurting from his arm and soaking into the wood. matt chokes on his spit, leaning forward to let out a short yelp. he can feel his arm spasming and trembling, pain erupting through his skin, and it burns. all he can think of is that night, the only solace from this current pain, even if it haunts him. it’s the only place he can go in his mind to get away, to separate himself from the slicing and stabbing of remeir’s silver. and even then, it’s not enough. it’s never enough.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope u enjoyed! please tell me what ya thought &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>